Gracias, por hacer latir mi corazón
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Cap 11 Up! TERMINADO! Hermione está profundamente enamorada de Harry, accidentalmente lo demuestra... el se habrá dado cuenta? Terminarán juntos? Leanla y dejenme un review para ver que les parece la historia...
1. Primeros pasos

**Bueno les cuento que este fue mi primer fic… aquí está el primer cap. **

**espero que les guste…**

**Saludos… SM-POTTER **

**Gracias, por hacer latir mi corazón**

Cap 1: Primeros pasos

Yo estaba desayunando cuando llegó mi nueva lechuza Hunny. Esta traía una carta que decía:

Sta Granger: para el 7mo año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se necesitan…

Esplendido! Me había llegado el aviso de que Hogwarts abriría de vuelta! Enseguida envié dos cartas; una para mi querido Harry y otra para Ron.

En la de este último escribí:

_Ron, recibí la carta de Hogwarts! Y me gustaría que nos encontremos Harry, tú y yo en el callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles juntos…que dices? Te parece bien encontrarnos hoy a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada de el callejón?_

_Hermione_

En la de Harry escribí:

_Hola Harry! Como andas? Tanto tiempo! Bueno te cuento, recibí la lechuza de Hogwarts y me gustaría que nos encontremos Ron, vos y yo en la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Te parece bien hoy a las 2:30 de la tarde?_

_Hermione_

Esperé muy ansiosa la respuesta de Harry y la de Ron, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la cabeza en otros lugares…

El primer día en Hogwarts.

Las respuestas de mis amigos y…

Si si… era increíble, pensaba en Harry. Desde la primera vez que lo ví en el tren me gustó y ahora esos gustos me convirtieron en su dependiente. Lo había visto crecer a mi lado…es mi mejor amigo! Y ahora nos íbamos a ver! Iba a pasar toda la tarde con el, observando delicadamente sus ojos verdes esmeralda, y su cabello negro azabache todo revuelto. Soñaba la mayoría de las noches con el; que éramos novios, me besaba y cuando me despertaba, quería morir! Era todo un sueño!

De repente llegaron las dos cartas que tanto esperaron… sus respuestas eran OK… era demasiado simple, pero me ponía feliz! Estaba muy entusiasmada. Corrí a la habitación, me arreglé el cabello y me vestí. Eran las 2, tomé las llaves del auto y volé hasta el caldero chorreante (la entrada al callejón).

Llegué allí a las 2:30 pm, abrí la puerta y miré a todos lados. Vi un chico morocho, ojos verdes, alto y demasiado delgado. Me acerqué a el ya que pensé que se asemejaba a alguien a quien yo deseaba ver pronto! Entonces decidí saludarlo.

Hermione: Hola, Harry!-le dije

El corazón me palpitaba a mil por segundo.

Harry: Hola, Hermi, tanto tiempo, como estás?

Hermione: Bien y tú?

Harry: Todo bien, por suerte.

Lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla ya que no lo resistía. Me sonrojé.

Harry: Herms, te sentís bien?

Hermione: Por su puesto que sí! Es la emoción…

Me daban ganas de decirle cuanto lo quería. Estaba a solas con el, sin el molesto de Ron. Luego, veo un reflejo a lo lejos… sobre la puerta de entrada al bar. Era un chico alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules,… era Ron! Bendita sea yo! Yo tuvo que llegar! Por qué? Oh! Por favor, un momento más solos! El pelirrojo se acercó y nos saludo. Los comparé y estaban muchísimo más grandes que el año anterior… en especial Ron… que parecía que había crecido como 3 metros.

Fuimos a Fiurich y Bloots a comprar los libros. Ron se detuvo en la parte de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Yo le pedí a Harry si me podía acompañar a la parte de Hechizos, a buscar el libro pedido. Él aceptó gustosamente. Harry extendió sus manos hacia la biblioteca para tomar el libro… y yo tras el lo miraba embobada, con muchas ganas de abrazarlo por detrás. Estaba decidida… lo iba a hacer… ya estaba casi por tocarlo y el se dio vuelta y nuestras caras quedaron demasiado cerca. No lo podía creer! Unos segundos después de silencio mirándonos a los ojos el dijo:

Harry: Encontré el libro…

Hermione: Sí, me di cuenta…

De repente apareció Ron y empezó a reírse, después nos dijo:

Ron: Qué paso? Hay una fiesta y no me enteré? Me parece, no? Estan muy juntos! O sino… debo usar lentes? JAJAJA hay onda ehh!

Harry y yo nos miramos y luego corrimos la vista a Ron (mirada penetrante) con unas caras de odio. Nos acababa de arruinar un momento maravilloso!

Ron: está bien! Los dejo "SOLITOS"

Tomé el libro y le dije:

Hermione: gracias Harry.

Harry: De nada-

Compramos todo lo que necesitamos y acompañamos a Ron a comprar El Profeta para Ginny. Luego, nos sentamos en una confitería. Le pedí prestado a Ron el diario y leí que en una semana comenzaban las clases.

A lo lejos venía Hedwig y se posó sobre el hombro de mi amado. Este tomó un pequeño papelito que estaba enredado en su pata. Era una carta que decía:

_Felicitaciones Harry! En una semana comenzarás tu último año de Hogwarts! Que tengas mucha suerte… saludos a tus amigos…_

_Sirius Black_

Luego de un rato, subimos Harry y yo adelante y Ron atrás en mi auto. Llegamos a la madriguera, dejamos a Ron y saludé a Ginny que por mala suerte ella también gustaba de Harry y estaba muy celosa de mí. Sabía que yo, ahora me iba a quedar sola con Harry en mi auto. Subimos. Tenía que llevar a mi príncipe al número 4 de Privet Drive. El por un juicio logró desalojar a sus tíos de la casa y se la apropió. Estábamos en silencio otra vez, ninguno decía nada. Yo notaba que ciertas veces Harry me miraba y no sabía si comentar algo…:S

Puse STOP al auto, quedó levitando en el medio del cielo, era de noche. Harry se asustó, no sabía que era lo que yo quería…

Harry: Hermi, que hiciste? Qué pasó?

Hermione: Nada, Harry. Se paró el auto, creo que se quedó sin batería. Ahora en unos minutos se recargará sola; no te preocupes.

Me quedé tiesa mirando a Harry y el también lo hacía. El cielo estaba estrellado. Veía el brillo de la luna reflejado en sus ojos. De pronto, Harry cerró los ojos, noté que estaba dormido. Era un sueño! Lo veía dormir!. Corrí sus cabellos de su cara que tapaban sus ojos (cerrados), pero igual era hermoso, tan dulce, divino y tenía un físico:p

Lentamente encendí el motor del auto. Cuando llegamos a destino, estacioné en la puerta de la casa y Harry no se había despertado todavía. No quería hacerlo. Sabía el hechizo perfecto para hacerlo levitar hasta su cama…. Pero, me iba a perder la oportunidad de cargarlo en mis brazos? Me bajé del auto, lo tomé de los brazos, como abrazándome y se despertó. Le pedí perdón por eso y con un poco de su ayuda lo acompañe hasta su habitación. Apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, se durmió profundamente como un bebe.- Decidí irme a mi casa, era demasiado para ser real.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Este cap es muy cortito ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo…**

**Espero que les guste… besos, SM-POTTER**

**PD: Gracias a los que me avisaron sobre los ojos de Harry y Ron… ya lo he arreglado! Gracias nuevamente.**

**Cap 2: Regreso a Hogwarts**

Llegué a casa y fui corriendo al baño, me lavé la cara con agua helada para despejarme y me acosté.

Una semana más tarde, luego de hacer las valijas, arribé en King Cross y me dirigí al Anden 9 ¾. Subí al tren… como en los viejos tiempos y encontré a Harry y a Ron. El primero me descubrió…

Harry: Hermi! Aquí estamos, ven!

Me acerqué al compartimiento y me senté en el sillón al lado de Harry.

Hermione: De qué hablaban?-les pregunté

Harry: Ron me estaba preguntando en que líos nos meteremos este año y que estará planeando Vold-

Ron: Harry!

Harry: Perdón Ron… y que estará planeando ustedes-saben-quien…

Hermione: Ya lo averiguaremos jaja… pero por favor déjenme disfrutar el primer día!

Los 3 nos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, fuimos al gran comedor como de costumbre para la cena de bienvenida a los de primer año. Yo me senté enfrentada a Harry.

En un momento, mi vista en él cambió totalmente. La cuarta mesa, en frente mío un poco a la derecha, se encontraba mi enemigo, pero como dice el dicho LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE AMAN. Era mi otro sueñito, como estaba el morocho,… me faltaba el otro… el rubio…, Malfoy. Estaba mucho más alto y robusto. Es el capitán de Slytherin, igual que Harry solo que este era de Gryffindor.

Terminó la cena, Harry, Ron y yo nos retiramos a la sala común a dormir.

Pasaban los días y ocurrió algo muy raro. Ron nos confesó que en la última clase de Herbología, le pegó un ojo a Lavender, que estaba de novia con Neville. Estaba dispuesto a robársela. Harry y yo juramos ayudarlo a seguirla. ¿Qué pensará la ella al respecto? Decidí averiguarlo…


	3. El secreto de Harry

**Aquí está el 3er cap! Disfrútenlo… SM-POTTER **

**dejen reviews plz para saber que tal les parece la historia!**

Cap 3: El secreto de Harry

Al día siguiente, esperé a Lavender luego de clases.

Hermione: Hola Lav!

Lavender: Hola Hermione! Cómo andas? Qué cuentas?

Hemione: Ah! Nada nuevo… pero me he enterado de tu romance con Neville! No me has contado nada eh!

Lavender: Bueno, nos llevamos muy bien, es muy tierno y lo re quiero… jaja.

Hermione: Me alegra que anden bien…y que los dos se correspondan…

Lavender: Gracias…

Hermione: y… te parece lindo algún otro chico?

Lavender: Obvio jaja soy mujer! Te diré algo… sabes que otro me gusta además de Neville?... Harry… en realidad estoy atrás de él. Hermione? Estás bien?

Hermione: Mira Lavender, Harry, justo Harry tenía que ser? Él es mío! Solo mío!

Lavender: Lo siento… no sabía que te gustaba…

Hermione: No, perdóname a mí…me salió del alma… Lo amo y siempre que alguien habla de el así bueno… me pongo un poco mal.

De pronto, Draco Malfoy se acercó. El había escuchado toda la conversación…

Draco: A quién amas, Granger?

Hermione: No te importa, Malfoy.

Draco: Obvio que sí

Hermione: Por qué tanto interés?

Draco: eee eee…porque… una sangre sucia como tú no puede conquistar a nadie…

Hermione: Cállate!

Draco: Es repugnante hablar contigo- dijo Malfoy alejándose.

Corrí a la sala común de Gryffindor buscando a Harry y a Ron para contarles el gran problema que teníamos. Pero no sabía si decírselo a Harry, capaz que el gustaba de Lavender… quien sabe? Me moriría si fuera así!... Mejor no pensar en ello…

Llegando a la sala común vi que Harry caminaba con Ron, charlando. Parecía que querían que nadie se enterara del tema del cual hablaban… pero mi curiosidad me ganó, comencé a seguirlos y escuché:

Ron: Harry! Siempre hablamos de mí… pero yo no se casi nada sobre ti… todo lo que me cuentas son tus planes contra tu-sabes-quien pero… por ejemplo nunca me habías dicho de quien gustas!

Harry: Qué deseas preguntar? Eso?

Ron: y… dale… sos mi mejor amigo… yo te confesé lo de lav! Dale! Ya que no está Hermione…dime!

Harry: mira… estoy confundido.

Ron: confundido?

Harry: sí, hay muchas chicas lindas en Hogwarts.

Ron: Me vas a decir quién no?

Harry: Algún día, capaz…!

Ron: Dale o le digo tu secreto a Hermione?

Harry: No! Espera! No se lo digas…se lo llegas a decir y no sabes lo que te espera…entendiste?

Ron: entonces dime de quien gustas…

Harry: ok… mañana… mañana te lo diré…lo juro.-

Ron: No te creo… iré a buscar a Mione…

Harry: Ron por favor… mañana…

Ron: Está bien… pero solo porque eres mi amigo…

Harry: Gracias… pero cambiemos de tema… viene Hermione.

Hermione: Hola chicos! Como andan? De qué hablaban?

Harry y Ron: de Quidditch! Como siempre…

Tenía deseos de decirle a Ron que Lavender gustaba de Harry… pero que desilusión! Se pelearía con su mejor amigo por mi culpa… mejor no…:S Harry debía ser mío! Y no de otra…

Hermione: Chicos… toca Herbología… vamos, sino llegaremos tarde…

Harry y Ron: OK vamos…

Cuando salimos de la clase, era la tardecita, fuimos a merendar al gran comedor y luego corrimos hasta los dormitorios. Me acosté y no me podía dormir…pensaba en ese secreto…era muy íntimo por cierto… pero por qué no me lo diría! Soy su amiga…de qué se podrá tratar?


	4. ¿Todo en orden?

**Bueno… aquí está el capitulo 4… espero que les guste…SM-POTTER**

**IMPORTANTE: esta vez… son los pensamientos de Harry… o sea que Él es que relata la historia… **

**Cap 4: ¿Todo en orden?**

Por dios! Estoy en problemas… todos siempre me han prestado mucha atención por lo que pasó cuando yo era niño y si se enteran de que gusto de… aaaa! Saldrá hasta en el profeta! Todos lo sabrán! Nadie lo podrá creer… pero es así…una vez que ella se instaló en mi corazón… es imposible sacarla…

Sino… Ron le contará a todos… mi secreto… mi único secreto…que solo muy pocas personas saben…y no quiero que esto la lastime…

Oh, no! Si se lo cuento… el se lo dirá a cualquiera que pase! Incluso a ella...:S

Neville: Qué ocurre Harry, te escucho cuchichear desde hace una hora!

Harry: Lo siento… no pasa nada, no te preocupes, es un problema mío que debo resolver. Dejemos de hablar sino despertaremos a Ron y a Seamus. Hasta mañana

Ron y Seamus: Qué pasa con nosotros?

Harry: uhhh..! Perdonen… no quería despertarlos…

Seamus: Estás bien, Harry? Te ocurre algo, pobre… mira está temblando…! Quieres una aspirina, querido? Te sentirás mejor :D

Aquello había sonado como la Sra. Weasley. Todos mirábamos a Seamus con cara de _Qué le pasa a este…? se cambió de bando? Se cruzó de vereda:s_

Seamus se dio cuenta de lo que pensábamos de el y se volvió a acostar. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y mire la habitación por si había sido el primero en despertarme y… no encontré a nadie! Todas las camas estaban deshechas! Miré el despertador y eran las 10:30 am.! Tendría que haberme despertado a las 7! Me perdí Pociones! Snape me matará!... cuando me fui a levantar, me caí de la cama y pegué mi cabeza contra el suelo, con el pie toqué el estante y se me cayeron todos los libros!

Harry: Que bien que empecé el día…

Me vestí rápido y fui al Gran comedor. Allí encontré a Parvati y a Lavender, me acerqué a ellas:

Harry: Han visto a Hermione y a Ron?

Parvati: Sí, han estado caminando por los jardines solitos…

Harry: SOLITOS?

Parvati: Pues si.

Pero Ron gustaba de Parvati! Por qué había dicho la palabra SOLITOS…? Uiii dios! Por qué con ella, Hermi! Me escapé hacia los jardines y los encontré charlando, verdaderamente muy juntos… De qué hablarían? Con lo mal que se llevan no tendrían ningún tema en común para hablar...o sí?

Hermione: Ron, debo decirte algo… pero no debes contárselo a Harry…

Ron: Pero…

Hermione: Pero nada… no se lo cuentes…sino no te digo, quiero poder confiar en vos si?

Ron: Ok… no se lo digo…

Hermione: Está bien…Lavender…

Ron: Que pasa con Lavender, mi amorcito, que le pasó?

Hermione: Ha… gusta de Harry…

Ron: DE HARRY!¿? no puede ser lo voy a matar!

Harry: Qué pasa conmigo?

Ron: Lavender gusta de ti…

Hermione (susurrándole a Ron): Menos mal que te dije que no le dijeras!

Harry: Otra para la colección :p

Ron y Hemione: Harry!

Ron se fue corriendo…y…

Hermione: Pobre Ron… no debías haber dicho eso… pero…Cuántas tienes atrás tuyo? Jaja

Harry: Lavender, Parvati, Luna, y… mmm, Ginny también… y no se… van cuatro no?

Hermione: Sí, Harry vas cuatro… pero son cinco…

Harry: Qué?

Luego de su respuesta, se fue corriendo. No sé qué habrá querido decir…pero creo que gusta de mi… Eso! Ahora estaba seguro de lo que me pasaba… me gustaba ella realmente! Hermione! Estaba feliz, nunca tanto como hoy! Saber que ella me correspondía me emocionaba…

Buscaré a Ron y le diré lo que el me había pedido el día anterior…Lo encontré, llorando en el centro del campo de Quidditch. Se veía muy mal. Me acerqué y le dije:

Harry: Ron, perdóname, pero no es mi culpa de que ella guste de mí…a parte…bueno…vine para decirte lo que te había prometido… recuerdas¿?

Ron: Te entiendo, es verdad, lo que pasa… es que siempre eres tu… todas las chicas te miran y mucho por cierto! Pues dale! Dime de quien gustas…!

Harry: OK… estoy completamente enamorado… de una chica…

Ron: No enserio? Harry, no estoy para chistes!

Harry: jajaja! Bueno, de que estoy enamorado de una chica…es verdad, y ella es Hermione. Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe, tan bonita! Amo su cabello ondulado…todo!

Ron: No me lo imaginaba, pero si es tu gusto… te respeto jaja! Vallamos a buscarla…

-

Hermione: Hola chicos! Qué te ocurre, Ron?

Ron: Qué? … mmm nada… ya estoy bien… vallamos a comer que tengo hambre!

Hermione: Qué raro…

En el gran comedor, de pronto entró Dumbledore y la directora de Gryffindor. Ellos anunciaron que en dos días sería Halloween. Hermione me miró, y le devolví su mirada con una mueca graciosa, por lo cual ella se rió disimuladamente. A Ron como siempre… no lo miraba nadie…

Un día antes de la fiesta, el salón ya estaba decorado. Yo estaba nervioso, era el momento perfecto para decirle a Hermione que realmente la amaba… y de paso… si me dejaba… que ocurriera algo entre nosotros esa noche. La necesitaba, tantos años de amigos y nunca había pensado de esta forma.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, yo preparaba mi día libre de mañana y veo que Ron llega al dormitorio con cara feliz v.

Harry: Qué ocurre, Ron? Por qué estás tan contento?

Ron: Es que…invité a Lavender como mi pareja para el baile porque me enteré que Neville le cortó.

Harry: Y… me imagino que por tu cara… te dijo que si…no?

Ron: Siiiiiii! Dijo que sí! Jajaja estoy loco de contento!

Harry: Ya veo…paraaaaaaa Ron! Qué me vas a hacer! Ron!

Ron: Nada, no te preocupes!

Me agarró la cara muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Ron: Perdóname jaja estoy excitado!

Harry: Sí! Me di cuenta!

Ron: Harry! Tengo un problema! No se besar!

Harry: A! no…para! Para eso no sirvo… no soy Seamus! Llámalo a él! Capaz que te ayuda…

Ron: Harry, dale… por favor…

Harry: NO! Ron! No soy trolo!

Ron: Pero…

Harry: Pero nada!

Ron: Vos ya besaste y transaste miles de veces… dale! Soy tu amigo… ayúdame!

Harry: Quién te crees que soy?

Ron: Dale… dale… uno chiquito… para saber que se siente…

Harry: Ron… es la primera vez y vas a ver como se siente CONMIGO?

Ron: bueno pero…

Harry: Basta… Ron qué haces? Nooooooo nooooo RO-¡!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry: Ron… te había dicho que No! Decí algo!

Ron: BESEEE A HARRY POTTER! JAJAJA BESE A HARRY POTTER! A re… bueno Harry… muchas gracias… me ayudaste mucho jaja

Harry: Me siento puto Ron…


	5. La fiesta

**Se acerca el Gran día para los dos enamorados… ocurrirá algo? Lean…jaja…**

**La historia la sigue relatando Harry… **

**Saludos… SM-POTTER…**

**Cap 5: La fiesta**

Llegó el gran día y Ron tenía ganas de seguirme besando, jajaja. A las 10 de la noche comenzaba el baile… va la fiesta…

Eran las 9:30… quedaba poco tiempo, me vestí bien guapo y ayudé a Ron con eso. Llegó la hora, y recordé… que no tenía pareja! Caminábamos con Ron hacia la salida de la Sala Común y vi a mi princesita bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios. Estaba bellísima, cuando quería sí que sabía arreglarse..! Usaba un vestido rojo apretado que la hacía muy sexy y unas sandalias negras que la hacían más alta y estilizada…

Venía caminando hacía mí! Yo… con esa imagen… estaba en shock! ¿Se notaba que me fijaba en ella? Pues sí, la miré de arriba a abajo miles de veces…

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: Estás hermosa! (me había salido sin pensar)

Hermione: Gracias… oye… no tengo pareja … tú?

Harry: Tampoco…

Hermione: Puedo?

_Como podía negarme!_

Harry: Sí! Por favor…

Ron reía por lo bajo…

La fiesta empezó, estaba todo oscuro, todo perfecto para… bue… si me lo permite no? Inmediatamente Ron se escapó con Lavender para una esquina y me guiñó un ojo… y solo quedamos ella y yo… solos…

Tomé a Hermione de la mano y la llevé al centro de la pista donde bailamos tres hermosas canciones… hasta que llegó el lento…

Ella me abrazó… yo no comprendí por qué… puse mis manos en su cintura y lentamente ella apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros. Luego de un momento bailando juntos… nuestros cuerpos sentían la necesidad de tocarse, de sentir la piel del otro, le dí un dulce y profundo beso, el mejor de todos los que había dado.

Hermione (susurrando): Harry, te amo.

Harry: Yo más que tú a mí.

Me abrazó y correspondió mi beso con desesperación. Mientras esto sucedía sentí algo húmedo en mi cara; era una de sus lágrimas…

Harry: Hermi, por qué lloras?

Hermione: Estoy muy emocionada, mi primer beso con el chico que amo con todo mi corazón…Te amo, Harry… nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. De verdad que tú me amas?

Harry: Hermione! No tengas dudas, te amo.

Salimos del medio de la pista luego de la canción, y nos dirigimos a una mesa para poder tomar algo… Giré dos segundos la cabeza para ver como estaba Ron, parecía que la estaban pasando bien. Volteé hacia Hermione y no estaba! Me desesperé, me habría jugado una broma? Y yo como un tonto le había expresado todo lo que sentía por ella… la busqué por todo el salón, mientras lo recorría sentía una voz que me decía…

_Harry, aquí, por favor ven… te necesito_

Aquella voz era muy bajita, casi ni se oía. En un momento, vi a Hermione, mi amor, besándose con ¿Malfoy?. Él la forzaba a besarlo. No lo soporté, me acerqué y le pegué una piña al Slytherin.

Harry: Qué te pasa? Es mi novia, te enteraste? No ves que no quiere besarte, te odia, Malfoy. Y si la quisieras conquistar, lo peor que puedes hacer es esto. Sos un tarado.

Draco: Desde cuando son novios ustedes?

Hermione: No te importa, suéltame Malfoy! Harry y yo somos novios, lo siento por vos, pero lo amo!

Draco: Hermione… yo siempre te quise. Soy malo con vos, lo sé… pero siempre te amé. Lo que pasa es que cada vez que te veo, tengo que disimular, mi familia… sabes bien como son… me obligan a ocultar mis sentimientos…Te amo… y ahora que te lo dije… mi conciencia está limpia! No sentiré más culpa…

Draco Malfoy… nunca había hablado tan enserio como hoy…

Harry: Hermi! A dónde vas?

La seguí hasta los pasillos, Me llevé una gran sorpresa… Parvati no había ido a la fiesta y … estaba en ropa interior.

Harry: Uiia! Perdón Parvati…! Hermione donde está?

Parvati: Se fue llorando a su propia habitación…

Harry: Propia habitación? Donde es?

Parvati: Sí, aquí a la vuelta … por este pasillo… Dumbledore se la dio como premio…

Harry: Qué suerte! Bueno … la voy a acompañar…

Parvati: Ok, que la pasen bien.

Harry: Seguro!

--------

Harry: Hermione, estás bien¿?

Corrí la mirada y apareció Draco mágicamente.

Harry: Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Vete con Pansi, tu novia…

Draco: No es más mi novia…

Harry: Uh pobre Drakis! Le robaron la novia! Y ahora quiere robársela a los demás para que no lo molesten…

Draco: Cállate, Potter.-

Harry: Hermione, estás bien, mi amor?

Hermione: por favor… déjenme en paz! Necesito pensar.

Me acerqué, la abracé muy fuerte…

Harry: Hermi, te amo, no me dejes… te necesito,… sos mi vida…

Malfoy y yo nos dirigimos fuera de la habitación.

Harry: Malfoy, pienso que Hermione está confundida…si te elige… es porque…

Draco: Porque soy mucho mejor que tu, cara-rajada.

Respiré profundo…

Harry: realmente no está pensando lo que hace…pero si lo hace…

Draco: no dudes… lo hará!

Harry: PERO SI LO HACE; no la dañes, no le hagas daño, no le hagas nada malo, sino te mataré! Y que me cueste lo que me cueste!

Draco: uuuuuu que miedo que tengo!

Draco volteó y tomó a una chica de Ravenclaw.

Harry: Malfoy! Sos un mujeriego! Hermione no te va a querer así!

Draco: No me importa.! Ella no lo sabe jajajajajajaja

Al día siguiente, fui al dormitorio de ella para despertarla con un beso.

Hermione: Hola, Harry!

Nos besamos tímidamente.

Hermione: llama a Draco… necesito que hablemos… los tres.

Harry: Draco¿? Emm si… hermi… eeee hagas lo que hagas… te amo hermi… sabelo si…

Me sonrió sin respuesta alguna. Me fijé en el gran comedor y no estaba…en los baños tampoco, ni en los terrenos ni en la biblioteca… le pregunté a un niño que no conocía si lo había visto, y no…

De pronto pasó Ron…

Harry: Ron! Viste a Draco?

Ron: Draco? Desde cuando sos amigo de el?

Harry: No… es que…

Ron: aaaaa ya se… te gustó mi beso y ahora buscas a Malfoy para…

Harry: Ron, no pienses mal! Hermione nos llamó a los dos para…

Ron: aaaaaaaaaa qué van a hacer los tres? Un triángulo amoroso?

Harry: ROOOOOOOOON!

Ron: Bueno! Está bien… solo molestaba… jaja che… no lo tomes mal,…

Harry: Ok… lo has visto?

Ron: Pues sí, está haciendo de las suyas… tu sabes… te llevarás una sorpresa… velo tu mismo…

Harry: Dónde está?


	6. Enamorado

**Aquí está el cap 6… sorry la demora… **

**SM-POTTER**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Cap 6: Enamorado**

Harry: Ok… lo has visto?

Ron: Pues sí, está haciendo de las suyas… tu sabes… te llevarás una sorpresa… velo tu mismo…

Harry: Dónde está?

Ron: Está en…

Harry: Dónde! Dime ya donde está!

Ron: En un cuarto secreto…

Harry: Un cuarto secreto? Con quién?

Ron: mmm… anda míralo tu mismo…

Harry: Cómo sabes todo esto?

Ron: Escuché a Crabbe y Goyle que decían que Draco estaba en un cuarto secreto… y que la contraseña para entrar y "avisarles que estaba todo listo" era DRACONIS…

Harry: Espero no encontrarme con nada extraño…

Ron: Ya verás… por las dudas… quédate detrás de la columna ok?

Harry: Ok, gracias Ron. Ah! Me olvidaba dónde debo ir?

Ron: 30 metros derecho desde este punto, 50 metros a la derecha, bajas 4 de los 7 escalones… miras el cuadro de la izquierda… haces un Alohomora y se abrirá una puerta secreta… y allí encontrarás un espejo…aparecerá un rostro en él… y dile la contraseña… y verás a Malfoy… jaja

Harry: OK…

Seguí todos los pasos… llegué al espejo… pero mmm! Cuál era la contraseña que me había dicho? Era algo con Dra… Entonces empecé a probar…

Harry: Draquis…

Rostro: No es esa…

Harry: Draquito…!

Rostro: Tampoco…

Harry: Aja! Dragón!

Rostro: Lejos Lejos…

Harry: Draconsito!

Rostro: Quién te crees que soy! No me pasaré todo el día esperando la contraseña correcta…!

Harry: Cállate espejo de porquería…

Rostro: Esa tampoco es… Ey! Qué dices…!

Harry: jajajaja! Mmm Draconete!

Rostro: No niño… vete a jugar con las muñecas…

Harry: Eres realmente insoportable! Dragonis…mmmm DRACONIS! DRACONIS! DRACONIS!

Rostro: No… esa no es…

Harry: Sí… si es…

Rostro: No! No es…No la sabes… jaja No la sabes…

Harry: Draconis!

Rostro: OK… si era… quieres pasar?…

Harry: Sí! Gracias! Y tu no quieres que te rompa en mil pedacitos?

Rostro: No, gracias… luego capaz…

Aparecí en un lugar… todo se veía nublado…

Oí un par de ruidos extraños… lo primero que se me ocurrió fue alguien haciendo algo que no debía… pero luego recordé que Draco estaba allí…

Harry: Ai no, la que se me viene ahora!

Corrí una cortina y me encontré exactamente lo que me imaginaba…

Allí estaba el… Draco Malfoy desnudo sobre el cuerpo de una chica inocente… pobre de ella…pero quién era?

Me refregué los ojos… era ella? No! No podía ser! Cho Chang y Malfoy?

Draco: Qué m… haces acá?- dijo mientras se tapaba con algunas prendas que encontraba…

Harry: Nada de lo que piensas… Hermione nos llama…parece que quiere algo… y no me quiso decir que…

Cho: Pero Harry! Es un momento perfecto para mí y así me lo arruinas!

Harry: Vos no tenés cara! Estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos y andas revolcándote con cualquiera que encuentras, en especial el "mete cuernos" que tienes al lado y ahora me dices esto…

Nadie dijo nada luego de ese comentario… Cho soltó unas lágrimas reflexionando que lo que yo decía era verdad….

Draco y yo salimos del salón secreto y él de pronto… de la nada… me lanzo un Expelliermus! Había apuntado a mi pie… dolía como nadie sabía y no lo podía aguantar… Caí al suelo…Los hombres no lloran!-pensé … y menos delante de Malfoy…

En cuanto intenté levantarme… volví a caer… pero allí había una mano a mi lado… era la de Cho…

Harry: Gracias Cho…

Draco: Pobre Pottersito… no quise hacerlo… disculpa…

Harry: Lo hiciste a propósito… lo se…

Draco: Estaba practicando con tu tobillo… lo siento jajajajaja

Me levanté como pude y nos dirigimos a donde estaba Hermione…

Hermione: Chicos… seré breve… les diré la verdad… Harry… todo este tiempo te he amado con locura… no he podido dejar de pensar en vos… pero pienso que si comenzamos un romance… esta amistad tan preciada que tenemos… la perderemos… Draco… el primer día de clases… cambié totalmente de opinión… aunque seguías siendo agresivo conmigo te comencé a querer y es por eso que te daré una oportunidad…

Me di vuelta… y caminé unos pasos antes de caer… de vuelta… pero no solo al suelo…

Caí a un enorme poso de sufrimiento que solo una persona me podía sacar…

Estaba destrozado…

Mi corazón no latía…

Ni lo sentía…

Estaba partido… no funcionaba…

Hermione… mi Hermione me había dejado…

Por él…

Aquel que nunca pensó que se llegaría a enamorar…

Hermione corrió a ayudarme…

Hermione: Harry, perdóname… que esté con Draco no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos no?

Harry: Hermione, acabas de arruinar todo… me has acabado…

Me faltaba el alma…

Me habían quitado la felicidad…

Llegué a mi pieza… fui al baño… tome un vaso con agua…y bruscamente lo tiré a la pared… Salí de allí… tropecé y caí nuevamente al suelo…Estaba llorando… Me di cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado… por primera vez…

Siempre había escuchado… cuanto sufría uno por amor… y lo había comprobado…

Hermione… de todos modos amaba a Malfoy…no sentiría nada de nuevo por mí… la había perdido…


	7. Cambio de planes

**Holas de nuevo! Sorry la demora… es que estuve con algunos exámenes y tuve que ponerme a estudiar :'( … **

**Harry se dio cuenta de que está muy enamorado de Hermione… ella lo había sustituido por el rubio de Malfoy… veamos que pasa luego…**

**Espero que les guste… SM-POTTER**

**IMPORTANTE: Hermione vuelve a ser la que relata el cuento… son sus pensamientos ok¿?**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Cap 7: Cambio de planes**

Luego de que Harry entró a la sala común observé que estaba llorando; esto me derrumbó el alma…

Draco decidió irse para evitar problemas…

Me tiré a la cama… dirigí mi mirada a un cajón de la mesita de luz. Allí dentro había un valioso regalo que me había hecho Harry. Abrí el cajoncito y ahí estaba…la medalla inscripta con una frase que decía: _amigos x siempre._

Estaba Confundida. Habría hecho lo correcto? Amé toda mi vida a Harry y ahora estaba con su enemigo! Pensé… reflexioné…y llegué a la conclusión que Harry era mi gran amor…Draco siempre me insultaba y me llamaba _sangre sucia_; me había hecho mucho daño…

Sí eso mismo, me encantaba Harry, pero luego me acordé que estaba con Malfoy…que le había prohibido la oportunidad de estar conmigo… que lo había hecho sentir mal…y para colmo frente a Draco.

Cómo hacer para deshacerme de este maldito hurón! Por qué lo elegí:

Al día siguiente, encontré a Draco.

Draco: Hola mi amor! (dándome un beso)

Ya los besos no eran lo mismo...deseaba otros labios…

Hermione: eh… hola Malfoy (dije sacándomelo de encima)

Draco: Qué te pasa?

Hermione: no tienes porque hablarme así… no me ocurre nada solo que estoy cansada…

Draco: Ah bueno… me estaba preocupando… y? no me besas? Somos novios recuerdas?

Me acerqué a él…mis labios estaban muy cerca de los de él…corrí la cara y me retiré…

La tarde pasó volando, no ví a Draco en todo el día… le había cortado el rostro…

A la noche…Draco tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Lo hice pasar y lo besé muy suavemente para disimular…

Draco: Hola! Estaba preocupado porque, hoy a la mañana… emm estabas muy extraña

Hermione: Perdón, no te preocupes, ven aquí…

Draco: Por su puesto, mi amor… como quieras…

Quería comprobar si era real lo que yo pensaba… si aunque sea me gustaba un poco Draco… o si estaba completamente de Harry…

Hermione: A qué viniste?

Draco: A esto…

Él me tomó por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo…

_Todavía no has descubierto nada Hermione… espera un poco más…_

Nos deslizamos hacia la cama…

_Esto me está asustando… no quiero no quiero! Pero… resiste un poco más, Hermione…_

El comenzó a besarme apasionadamente…

_Aii por favor… como hago para salir de aquí! No lo soporto!_

Enredaba mis cabellos más de lo que estaban… besaba mi cuello…

_Imagina que es Harry! Aii ayuda!_

Su mano bajaba de mi cintura hacia mis piernas…

_No! Por favor! Harry! Como hago para detenerlo!_

Su mano rozaba cada vez más adentro…

_Ey! Eres un pervertido! Suéltame idiota!_

Comenzó a quitarme la túnica…

_No no no no no! De aquí no te pasas!_

Me la quitó sin piedad…

_Harry! Te necesito! Ayuda… noo noo Malfoy..! te aborrezco!_

Estabamos entrelazados…

_Ya basta!_

Lo solté...Realmente había descubierto lo que quería! Deseaba ser de Harry! Solo de él…había cometido un gran error…

Salí de mi habitación corriendo…dejando a Draco con cara de "Qué te ocurre? La estábamos pasando taaaan bien"

Tenía que encontrar a Harry y disculparme… pero… no creo que valla a perdonarme… soy una estúpida… como me pude equivocar tan mal!

Seguía corriendo por el gran castillo… buscando el retrato de la Dama Gorda…

Estaba perdida… ni siquiera sabía donde estaba… donde me dirigía…

Las lágrimas se me caían de los ojos… mi vista estaba nublada…

Dama Gorda: Qué te ocurre, ñiña¿?

Hermione: Por favor! Déjeme entrar!

Dama Gorda: Pero qué te ha pasado¿?

Hermione: Nada,…! No importa… emmm rápido por favor!

Dama Gorda: Pues dime la contraseña querida!

Hermione: La contraseña? LA CONTRASEÑA! Mmm cual era! Mmm aaaaaaaaa!

Dama Gorda: Estás rara ehh!

Hermione: Desesperada, señora! Mmm era-… era…

Dama Gorda: ES…es…

Hermione: Cállese! No me deja pensar!

Sweet dreams… dijo una vocecilla cansada detrás mio…

No podía ser… era… era…

Hermione: Harry! Aquí estás! Tengo que hablar contigo!

Harry: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Hermione: Pero yo si! Por favor! Escúchame!

Harry se limitó a decir palabras… avanzaba nerviosamente hacia los adentros de la sala común…

Hermione: Harry… por favor no me hagas esto!

Harry: y así lo dices? por favor no me hagas esto!¿? que debería decir yo Hermione…!

Hermione: Lo sé! Lo sé! Fui muy dura! Realmente una estúpida Harry!

Harry: Bien… siéntate aquí y hablaremos… (dijo duramente)

Nunca lo había dicho de ese modo… nunca lo había visto así!

Hermione: Harry! No puedo seguir con esto! Lo reconozco… cometí un gran error… por favor perdóname… no pensé… actué nomás…y…

Harry: Pero lo hiciste… y no te imaginas lo que yo he sufrido…

Hermione: Pues no fuiste el único!

Harry: Ah! Bien… te diste cuenta! Hermione! Debes conocer a las personas antes de entregarte a ellas…

Hermione: Qué quieres decir?

Harry: Pues entonces realmente no te has dado cuenta…

Hermione: De qué?

Harry: Pon mucha atención! Cada vez que me dejabas solo con Malfoy… el veía una chica… cualquiera de ellas… la arrinconaba y ni te imaginas las cosas que le hacía… se va a cuartos ocultos con ellas y tienen sexo allí… es un mujeriego que lo único que deseaba es jugar contigo y separarnos, destrozándonos…

Me quedé como una piedra… no reaccionaba…

Harry: Hermione! Estás bien¿? Hermi!

Lanzándome a sus brazos le dije:

Hermione: Ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que me han ocurrido para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que eres la única persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón… este solo tiene un dueño… y eres tu Harry! Te amo! Notaba que Malfoy fingía, cada vez que nos veíamos… no lo soportaba Harry, no podía! Para mis adentro lloraba y rogaba por estar contigo…

Harry al escuchar mis palabras, me abrazaba más y más fuerte… como si no me fuera a soltar nunca… sentía que volvía a ser su amiga… que el volvía a confiar en mi… sentía su piel contra la mía…sentía que su cuerpo me inspiraba cariño… y que el roce de sus labios con los míos me enmostraba su amor…

-------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el cap! Les gustó? Bueno… **

**Grax por los reviews! Realmente me agrada que los manden porque me ayudan a continuar con más ganas la historia…**

**Weno… nos vemos en el próximo cap… besos, SM-POTTER…**


	8. Gracias por hacer latir mi corazón

**Aquí está el 8vo cap!**

**Hermione ha actuado correctamente esta vez… al darse cuenta de que Harry era el único dueño de su corazón…**

**Veamos como sigue…**

**SM-POTTER!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 8: Gracias, por hacer latir mi corazón**

Harry: Hermione! Estás bien¿? Hermi!

Lanzándome a sus brazos le dije:

Hermione: Ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que me han ocurrido para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que eres la única persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón… este solo tiene un dueño… y eres tu Harry! Te amo! Notaba que Malfoy fingía, cada vez que nos veíamos… no lo soportaba Harry, no podía! Para mis adentro lloraba y rogaba por estar contigo…

Harry al escuchar mis palabras, me abrazaba más y más fuerte… como si no me fuera a soltar nunca… sentía que volvía a ser su amiga… que el volvía a confiar en mi… sentía su piel contra la mía…sentía que su cuerpo me inspiraba cariño… y que el roce de sus labios con los míos me enmostraba su amor…

-------------------------------------------

Abrazados, recostados arriba del sillón de la sala común nos besábamos de una forma desesperada…ya que uno sin el otro… no podría vivir…

Ah! Si disfrutábamos el momento! Por su puesto! Allí era donde debía estar... entre sus brazos…

Luego… como por arte de magia (como si no conociéramos la magia ¬¬) comenzó a sonar una suave música lenta en el salón... pero todo esto era obra de la imaginación…

Nos levantamos… y frente al fuego de la chimenea nos abrazamos y comenzamos a bailar mirándonos a los ojos…

El fuego iluminaba nuestros ojos…que tenían un brillo especial en ellos…

Harry: Hermione, por fin te diste cuenta del error que habías cometido… yo no podía vivir sin ti… te necesitaba aquí… a mi lado… acompañándome…

Estaba tan feliz de escucha aquellas palabras… Harry me quería a pesar de lo que yo le había hecho…

Me acurruqué en su pecho… escuchaba las pulsaciones de su corazón… que por cierto eran muy rápidas…

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha… y miraba el fuego… y comencé a recordar lo estúpida que había sido…

Recordaba exactamente aquella noche en la cual les dije a los dos mi opinión… en la que quería que mi peor enemigo fuera mi novio y dejaba de lado a mi amigo del alma… aquel con el que había compartido estos últimos siete años….

Aquel que me había apoyado en muchas situaciones incómodas…

Aquel que me cuidaba por si algo malo me ocurría…

Aquel que solo estando allí, a mi lado… era la chica más feliz del mundo…

Nos separamos unos segundos…

Harry: Espérame dos segundos aquí, Hermione…

Me senté en el sillón y Harry subió las escaleras rápidamente…

Que se traería entre manos? En qué pensaría?

Al minuto volvió… con su capa de invisibilidad en sus manos…fue hasta donde yo estaba… me abrazó cubrió mis ojos con un pañuelo de seda…

Nos acurrucamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad y nos escurrimos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda… o eso presentí…

Harry me guiaba…y mientras caminábamos me iba diciendo frases… frases que hacían que revolotearan mariposas en mi estómago…

Hermione: Dónde vamos?

Harry: Ya verás… tu solo relájate…

Bajamos algunos escalones…

Luego… sentí que entrábamos a un salón… ya que Harry tuvo que hacer fuerza para abrir la puerta… lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que entramos… ni más ni menos que al Gran Comedor…

Hermione: Estamos en el Gran Comedor, no es cierto?

Harry: No… no estamos allí…

A qué lugar me llevaría?

Luego… Harry volvió a hacer una gran fuerza…

Harry: Llegamos…pero mantén los ojos cerrados…

Hermione: Ok…

Harry me llevó hasta un sillón muy cómodo… se separó de mi…

Luego de un minuto se acercó a mí… me desató el pañuelo que tapaba mis ojos… y sin abrirlos… respiré profundamente…

Harry: Bien, ábrelos…

Abrí los ojos…

Harry se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón…a mi lado…

Hermione: Harry, estamos dentro del castillo?

Harry: Sí, lo estamos… es un ambiente decorado por mí… te gusta?

Hermione: Es hermoso…

Era un ambiente natural…. Un parque con muchísimas flores y árboles de diferentes especies…todo para nosotros solos…

Las flores formaban firuletes que terminaban en un centro…. Allí había una cama… llena de pétalos de rosa…

Harry me tomó de las manos…y caminamos por los caminitos de flores hasta el centro…

Nos abrazamos de vuelta…

Me sentó en la cama y él a mi lado… me besaba muy apasionadamente…

Nuestras lenguas se cruzaban…

Él se tiro sobre mí…

Soltó mi cabello y lo acariciaba…

Yo… solo sentía que estaba en una nube con mi amor… con mi príncipe…

Tocaba mi cuerpo…

Yo recorría su espalda con mis manos…

Desabrochaba mi blusa…

Yo lo miraba sin poder hacer nada… su simple belleza me atraía y no podía separar mis ojos de los suyos…

Le quité su camisa…

Luego el mi pollera del uniforme…

Y así hasta que quedamos en ropa interior…

Besaba mi cuello y yo despeinaba sus cabellos… lo hacían ver tan sexy de esa forma…

Harry: Hermione, no tengo preservativos…

Hermione: No me importa… quiero ser tuya por primera vez…quiero ser parte de ti…

Harry sonrió

Harry: Te amo…

Hermione: Yo más…

Harry: No! Yo más que ti!

Y así entre besos y frases hermosas que enriquecían nuestros corazones pasamos una noche de amor ideal…

Al día siguiente, desperté y lo primero que vi fueron dos esmeraldas que me observaban dormir…

Harry: Eres un ángel…

Hermione: Gracias, Harry… pasé una noche increíble…

Harry: No, yo debo agradecerte a ti, linda…

Nos levantamos y sin importar la hora, fuimos a desayunar…

---------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado… besos… nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Manden reviews para saber que piensan de la historia… porque aunque no lo crean ayuda bastante y dan ganas de continuarla!

SM-POTTER


	9. Consecuencias

**Perdón por la demora! He tenido varias evaluaciones y muchas tareas que me han prohibido continuar la historia… pero aquí estoy de vuelta así que … a leer se ha dicho!**

**Besos, SM-POTTER**

.-----------------------------------------.

_Al día siguiente, desperté y lo primero que vi fueron dos esmeraldas que me observaban dormir…_

_Harry: Eres un ángel…_

_Hermione: Gracias, Harry… pasé una noche increíble…_

_Harry: No, yo debo agradecerte a ti, linda…_

_Nos levantamos y sin importar la hora, fuimos a desayunar…_

.-----------------------------------------.

**_Cap 9: Consecuencias_**

_Corrían los minutos mientras desayunábamos en el Gran Comedor…_

_De pronto Minerva se me acercó y me susurró que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Terminamos de comer y fui con ella al despacho de Dumbledore._

Minerva: Hermione, por favor siéntate, necesito decirte algo muy importante…

Hermione: Por dios! No me asuste, profesora! Pasó algo malo?

Dumbledore: Te lo diré directamente, - dijo apareciendo de un rincón.

Hermione: Qué ocurre?

Dumbledore: Yo se que ayer… tu… estuviste con Harry.

Hermione: Por favor! Cómo lo sabían! No se puede tener ni un poco de intimidad aquí?

Minerva: Mira, Hermione no queremos que te alarmes pero…

Hermione: Díganlo ya! Me pone muy nerviosa esto…

Dumbledore: Entendemos que lo amas, hasta has perdido tu virginidad con él, podrías tener un hijo, no te has cuidado, eres demasiado joven…

Hermione: Lo que pasa es que él… se olvidó de…

Minerva: eso no importa…

Hermione: Sí importa… soy conciente de ello, lo amo y nadie lo impedirá… y si estoy embarazada… traeré un hijo al mundo… un minipotter y lo…lo… cuidaré…

Dumbledore: Exactamente el punto…tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, si quieres tener ese hijo… aunque no te lo aconsejo a esta edad… pero ya es tarde… pero hay un problema…

Hermione: CUÁL?

Dumbledore: Tú! Tú no puedes estar con Harry…

Hermione: Qué? Yo estaré con él por siempre… nada nos separará…no nos puede hacer esto… y menos usted..!

Dumbledore: Oh! Si que puedo… pero aunque no lo creas… es por tu bien…

Hermione: MI BIEN ES ESTAR A SU LADO POR SIEMPRE!

Minerva: Cálmate un poco…Déjalo terminar…

Dumbledore: Tú sabes que Harry tiene un secreto que no te ha contado, verdad?

Hermione: Sí, así es… ustedes lo saben?

Dumbledore: Por su puesto…

Hermione: Me lo podrían decir por favor…

Dumbledore: Lo siento… pero no podemos… solo queremos que tengas en cuenta… que hay algo raro… algo que no sabes…mantente alerta, Hermione…Ten mucho cuidado…

_Luego de una larga charla, un poco malhumorada salí del despacho del director… Salí corriendo sin control y sorpresivamente choque con alguien… ese alguien era Malfoy…_

Draco: Oye Hermione, qué pasó anoche? Dime si no me amas, ehh! Dímelo de frente! Como se debe… te entenderé… pero igual lo imagino perfectamente! Estas enamorada de Potter, no? Lo amas? Si si si… lo amas… no es cierto? Te aprovechas de mi Granger… quien te crees que soy? Tengo sentimientos sabes?

_Draco Malfoy estaba liberando su odio del interior… no soportaba que las chicas lo usaran… ese era su papel!_

_Repentinamente y un poco aturdida caí al suelo…_

Draco: Hermione! Hermione! Qué pasa? Perdóname… no quise ser tan expresivo…! Por favor! Reacciona!

_Me había desmayado…_

_Al rato llega Harry…_

Harry: Malfoy! Que le has hecho! Quítate de su lado…

_Harry se tiró encima de Draco y empezó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas…_

Draco: Espera… espera… no le he hecho nada! Suéltame cara rajada!

Hermione (_muy débil_): Harry, déjalo… ven aquí necesito estar contigo… Llévame a la habitación, ayúdame…

_Rápidamente… con un poco de su ayuda, nos conducimos a la sala común de Gryffindor…_

.-------4 meses después…---------.

_Nuestro noviazgo era perfecto… nos llevábamos como si fuéramos marido y mujer… era espléndido! Nos amábamos…_

Hermione: Harry, debo decirte algo muy muy muy importante… me da muchísima vergüenza… pero desde hace mucho que no debe haber pudor entre nosotros…

Harry: Dime amor… no tengas miedo…

Hermione: Tengo varios meses de retraso… tu sabes de que… y… bueno… me hice un estudio… hace bastante tiempo y lo he abierto hace solo unos días…y… emm…

Harry: No me digas… que… (_Emocionándose_)

Hermione: estoy embarazada…

Harry: Oh Hermione!

(_Abrazándonos y besándonos_)

Hermione: Pensé que iba a ser mucho más difícil decírtelo…

Harry: Te amo…

Hermione: Yo te adoro! Mmm… Harry…

Harry: Qué ocurre, cariño¿?

Hermione: Me puedes contar tu secreto…

Harry: Ya llegará el momento Hermi…

Hermione: Pero…

Harry: Ya llegará

Hermione: OK si tu lo dices…

_(Escrito en 3era persona)_

_Pasaban los días y la pancita de Hermi crecía y los dos padres cada vez estaban más babosos…(jaja) Pero había problemas en esa relación… había un secreto de por medio…_

_Los meses pasaban volando… hasta que los 9 meses de embarazo acabaron…y se daba inicio al último mes que pasarían en Hogwarts…_

_.--------------------------------------._

**Holas de nuevo jaja! Les gustó el cap¿? **

**Lo se… lo se… es muyyyyyy cortito… pero se ha descubierto algo muy importante…**

**Hermi y Harry serán padres! Que tierno:D**

**Bueno… creo… repito… ¡CREO! Que este será el anteúltimo cap… o sea que el siguiente será el final!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! No saben… hasta yo que soy la que escribe estoy enganchada con la historia…**

**Cual será el secreto de Harry?**

**Ah! Otra cosa mariposa… En el próximo cap se sabrá todo! Jojojo **

**Nos vemos en el final! Byessssss SM-POTTER**

**PD: Muchas grax por los reviews! Me encantan… y me ayudan a seguir… jaja Sigan mandando… chausssssss!**


	10. La batalla final?

**Lo pensé… y este no será el último cap! porque se me ha ocurrido una linda idea de estirar la historia un cap más…**

**Y bueno… aquí está…el cap 10**

**IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPITULO ES RELATADO POR HARRY!**

**.----------------------------------------**

**.-----------------------------------------.**

**Cap 10: La batalla final**

_Era el primer día de la última semana en Hogwarts… _

Hermione: Harry, Harry! (_Entró Hermione enloquecida a la sala común_)

Harry: Qué pasa?

Hermione: Sabes qué?

Harry: No… aún no… no me lo has dicho 8-)

Hermione: jajaja! Estoy tan feliz, Harry! Será varón!

Harry: Que linda noticia, Hermi! Has pensado algún nombre…

Hermione: Oh! No! No he pensado en un nombre todavía…

Harry: Pues creo que debemos apresurarnos en elegir uno porque parece que ya quiere salir! Jaja

Hermione: jeje…Harry… estás bien?

Harry: Sí… mmm no importa… mmm es la emoción…

Hermione: Dime la verdad, te conozco más de lo que piensas…

Harry: Nada… mmm… estoy preocupado, recibí una lechuza hoy…¬¬

Hermione: De quién?

Harry: No lo sé… solo había una invitación…

Hermione: Cómo?

Harry: Esta noche… me citan en el bosque prohibido… no lo entiendo…pero presiento que debo ir…

_Mentíras! Por su puesto que sabía de que se trataba…! Como no iba a saberlo! Lo llevaba guardado desde hace tanto tiempo dentro de mí mismo que como no iba a conocer el por qué de la cita! Solo pocas personas lo sabían…personas que me han ayudado mucho en el preparamiento de este encuentro… era muy peligroso… Tenía que ir… si o si…no había otra elección… _

_Una vez allí, tenía si dos alternativas… Morir o matar…_

_Se trataba de su último encuentro con el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos… el que todos estos años mortificaba mi vida…el que me había hecho sentir una persona muy importante por haber sobrevivido a sus ataques…el famoso Lord Voldemort._

_En los terrenos prohibidos de Hogwarts se iba a realizar la última batalla… la final…_

_Debía concurrir… pero necesitaba ayuda… supuse que no iba a estar solo con Voldemort, que también él llevaría su ejército…Los Mortífagos… Así que decidí llevar a alguien que también me acompañe…_

_Gustosamente, Ron, Neville y Seamus aceptaron acompañarme… sabía bien que no eran de mucha ayuda… pero una compañía es mejor que estar solo…_

Hermione: Harry… yo no te dejaré ir solo…iré contigo…

Harry: No! No puedes venir… te puede ocurrir algo… a parte… Ron, Neville y Seamus dijeron que me acompañarían….

Hermione: Ellos ya lo sabían?

Harry: sí…

Hermione: bueno… yo…

Harry: Igual… Hermi te dejaré al cuidado de Dumbledore… tú sabes… el bebe…

Hermione: Ok… me sentiré mejor con el…

_Pasé toda la tarde a su lado… tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar la batalla pero y si la balanza se daba vuelta y moría? La iba a dejar aquí sola con un heredero mío… sin mejor protección que la mía… realmente estaba muy melancólico por ese punto…_

_Al anochecer…_

Harry: Hermi, debo irme…

Hermione: Ay, Harry! Tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

Harry: No tengo miedo de que me ocurra algo… quiero que sepas que te amo y que volveré pase lo que pase… no tengas dudas de eso… sabes también que estaré acompañado si?

Hermione: Sí, Harry.

Harry: Te amo…

Hermione: Yo también, por favor Harry… vuelve pronto, no te has ido y ya te extraño… no quiero que te vallas (_dijo entre sollozos_)

Harry: Volveré _(suspiro) _Volveré.

_La abracé muy fuerte…sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo en que yo valla pero debía ir…_

_.--. _

Neville: Harry, de acuerdo con la carta… donde teníamos que ir?

Harry: Al bosque prohibido…

Ron: Harry, esto es muy estúpido… vamos en busca de caer en la trampa de tu-sabes-quien…

Harry: Lo se… pero debo seguir…

_Ya dentro del bosque… dos mortífagos nos atacaron… nosotros estábamos desprevenidos… y se llevaron a Neville y a Ron…_

_Comenzaba la guerra… Seamus estaba muy asustado, y yo… yo trataba de disimularlo… y ocurrió lo peor que me podía pasar… SEAMUS SE AFERRÓ A MI BRAZO! _

Seamus: Aiiii! Harry! Tengo mucho miedo, no se que hacer, para mi es cosa de quien-tu-sabes!

Harry: u.u De verdad? _(burlándolo y tratando de animar un poco el momento) _

Seamus: Bueno, ¬¬ no molestes, tengo un cagasoooooooooo!

Harry: Te crees que yo no estoy asustado?

Seamus: Bueno… sos más valiente que yo… no es así?

Harry: Siii! Seguro es obvio…

Seamus: Harry!

Harry: Shhhhh! Cállate… sentí un ruido… oye, que es aquello que cuelga de un árbol…?

_Nos acercamos al lugar…_

Seamus: Es… es…

Harry: Seamus… se fuerte…es… es… Neville ahorcado…

Seamus: Ohh! No! Mi chiquito regordete! Pobresito! Ya tan rápido cambió de mundo! Aaaaaaaaaaa! Por qué a el? Por qué! Lo volveremos a ver?... Cómo estará?

Harry: Muerto ¬¬ lo que me extraña es que lo hayan ahorcado y no matado con MAGIA!

Seamus: Ai! No! Cómo puedes hablar así…! Oye… y Ron?

Ron: _(baja voz) _Harry! Aquí estoy! Ayúdame!

Harry: Ron! Dónde estás?

Ron: Bajo tierra!

_Seamus y yo comenzamos a cavar y encontramos a Ron todo lastimado. Sorpresivamente, un mortífago apareció… _

Seamus: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Harry! Ron! Ayuda!

_El mortífago había lanzado el peor hechizo de los imperdonables… matando a Seamus…_

Ron: Oh, Harry, vamos a morir, somos solo 2 y nos tienen rodeados, ahora muerto Seamus… y Neville dónde está?

Harry: Allí…

_Señale el extraño árbol en el cuál estaba Neville colgado…_

Ron: Noooooo! Que muerte más horrible!

Harry: Bueno, Ron estamos aquí… ya no hay vuelta atrás… hay que enfrentarlo…

_Vimos un grupo de mortífagos acercarse a nosotros… y con toda nuestra furia y dolor invocamos hechizos que nunca habíamos realizado… Precisamente aquel que provocaba la muerte…_

_Los mortífagos desprevenidos, cayeron al suelo muertos luego de recibir nuestros conjuros…_

_Estábamos aterrados…pero seguimos adelante…_

_Caminábamos con mucho cuidado…_

_Apareció un mortífago de la oscuridad…_

Mortífago: Malditos sean, Potter y Weasley… mataron a todos mis compañeros… pero ni a mi ni a mi amo lograrán vencer…

Harry: Lucius Malfoy?

_Todo oscureció…no sabía donde estaba…solo recuerdo que estaba intercambiando palabras con Malfoy…hasta que luego aparezco en un cementerio recostado sobre la tierra… era exactamente el mismo lugar en el cual había concurrido en cuarto año…_

_Allí Voldemort había obtenido un cuerpo propio…_

_A mi lado estaba Ron, no había despertado todavía… estábamos solos…_

Harry: Ron! Ron! Despierta!

Ron: Qué ocurre, Harry, dónde estamos?

Harry: En el cementerio donde luche contra Voldemort en cuarto…

Ron: U.U ¡!

Harry: Ron, de verdad… quiero tu compañía… pero debes irte… con Hermione… cuídala hasta que yo vuelva… si lo hago…

Ron: No, Harry… no te dejaré solo…

Harry: Debes hacerlo… esto solo es entre él y yo…

Ron: Lo se…está bien…

Harry: Vete lo antes posible… no quiero que te hieran… dile a Hermione que la amo con toda mi alma… y…

Ron: Harry… yo se que volverás… y podrás volver a decírselo tú.

Harry: Ron, cuéntale mi secreto… ella no lo sabe… y desde hace rato que lo quiere averiguar… si?

Ron: Ok…pero una última cosa… por qué no se lo dijiste antes de venir?

Harry: Porque sino no me hubiera dejado venir… por eso mismo… ahora vete!

Ron: Suerte Harry…te estaremos esperando…

_Ron con un poco de concentración… logró desaparecerse del lugar y llegar cerca de Hogwarts… ya que no se podía aparecer dentro del castillo…_

_Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el despacho del director, y allí encontró a Hermione en muy mal estado… y a Dumbledore ayudándola…_

Ron: Hermione! Qué ocurre!

Hermione: Por favor! Ayuda! Creo que el bebe ya va a salir!

Dumbledore: Tranquila! Ron, llama a Madame Pomfrey, espero que ella pueda ayudarnos…

Hermione: Espera, Ron! Y Harry? Dónde está?

Ron: Quedó solo con Voldemort... es la última batalla Hermione… comprende… recuerdas que Harry tenía un secreto muy oculto… pues esto es… el sabía que algún día se tenía que encontrar con tu-sabes-quien… y luchar… por su vida y por la de todos los magos… según la profecía decía…solo Harry… solo él… era el único que puede acabar con él… Harry puede matar a Voldemort… y se acababa la guerra… no volvería nunca más… ya que hemos destruido todos sus horcruxes o puede ser que Voldemort mate a Harry… que sería lo peor que podría pasar…

Hermione: No! Por qué no me lo dijo antes! Nunca hubiera permitido que valla! Director! Usted tendría que haberlo acompañado!

Dumbledore: No podría haber hecho nada por Harry…

Hermione: Dios mío! Ron, hay mortífagos?

Ron: Ya no…

Hermione: y Seamus y Neville?

Ron: Murieron… a Neville lo ahorcaron y a Seamus lo mataron con un hechizo imperdonable…

Dumbledore y Hermione: Oh! No!

_En el cementerio…_

Voldemort: Já! Harry… terminando tu último año en Hogwarts? Mago avanzado…

Harry: Terminemos ya con esto… basta de preámbulos!

Voldemort: jajajaja… yo soy el que decide aquí…

Harry: de todos modos morirás…

Voldemort: yo morir? Jajajajajaja (_risa macabra_) Tú morirás…

Harry: Oh no! Que miedo… que miedo! (_Burlándome) _

Voldemort: No me provoques… eres una mala persona… mira lo que has hecho con tu amiga sangre sucia… la dejaste embarazada con un heredero tuyo para que me mate? Que miedo! Estoy aterrorizado!

Harry: Amo a Hermione y estoy aquí por ella! Y no te preocupes que no alcanzarás a conocer a mi heredero porque morirás hoy.-

Voldemort: Pobre Potter…sabe que no tiene oportunidades y se miente a si mismo…

Harry: Será corto… no eres nadie… no te tengo miedo… a parte… ya fuiste… pasaste de moda…

Voldemort: Sí, claro… como digas…

Harry: Basta! AVADA KEDAVRA!

_Una luz color verde salió descontroladamente de mi varita…penetrando en aquel mago oscuro…_

_No podía ser… tan rápido lo habría matado? Con solo unas palabras? _

_Era una ilusión? Voldemort estaba muerto…! Yacía tirado en el suelo… no se movía…_

_Sentí una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz en mi corazón… _

_Ni siquiera estaba herido! Ni una lastimadura tenía!_

_No puede estar muerto… no podía ser tan fácil matarlo…_

_Me acerco a su cuerpo…estaba blanco! Realmente estaba muerto…_

_Quité su varita de su mano y la guardé en mi bolsillo… pero en su otra mano… había un papel… una nota…que decía:_

_Potter: Jajaja Potter! Te crees que me has vencido ¿? Jajaja por su puesto que no! No me has matado… tan fácil? No podía ser, no? voltea un segundo tu vista fuera del papel…_

_Miré hacia el cuerpo que estaba a mi lado… y ya no tenía la imagen de Voldemort… era Lucius Malfoy… _

_(carta): Y Potter? Te has dado cuenta lo que mis seguidores son capaz de hacer? Malfoy estaba controlado por la maldición IMPERIUS… jajaja…bueno… espero otro día encontrarte… y matarte…_

_L.V._

…----------------------------------------

**Bueno… aquí lo corto… jaja no me maten! **

**Weno… decidí hacer un cap más… este no es el fin… jajaja! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap… espero que este les haya gustado…**

**Dejen reviews plis! Para saber que les parece…**

**Besos, SM-POTTER**


	11. El heredero

**Ahora si! El último cap en sus manos… EL GRAN FINAL…**

**Los dejo con la historia…**

…………………**------------------------**

_Me acerco a su cuerpo…estaba blanco! Realmente estaba muerto…_

_Quité su varita de su mano y la guardé en mi bolsillo… pero en su otra mano… había un papel… una nota…que decía:_

_Potter: Jajaja Potter! Te crees que me has vencido ¿? Jajaja por su puesto que no! No me has matado… tan fácil? No podía ser, no? voltea un segundo tu vista fuera del papel…_

_Miré hacia el cuerpo que estaba a mi lado… y ya no tenía la imagen de Voldemort… era Lucius Malfoy… _

_(carta): Y Potter? Te has dado cuenta lo que mis seguidores son capaz de hacer? Malfoy estaba controlado por la maldición IMPERIUS… jajaja…bueno… espero otro día encontrarte… y matarte…_

_L.V._

……………**------------------------**

**Cap 11: El heredero**

_Había sido un estúpido… había caído nuevamente en su trampa…_

_No me había citado para el final de la gran guerra… solo para matar a mis amigos… para dejarme sin compañía…_

_Malfoy debió tomar una poción multijugos para poder tener la misma imágen que su amo…_

_Estaba solo ahora… cómo volver al castillo?_

_Ni siquiera se me ocurría pensar que era mago! Por dios!_

_Caminaba lentamente rodeando las tumbas del cementerio… el lugar se veía realmente terrorífico…pero no me preocupaba mucho…_

_De pronto… una hermosa joven vino a mi mente…Hermione!_

_Sin pensarlo… me concentré y desaparecí de aquel lugar…_

………………_----------_

_En el castillo…_

Ron: Hermi! Trata de tranquilizarte… llamaré a Madame Pomfrey para que nos ayude…!

Hermione: Apúrate!

Dumbledore: Qué tal se siente tener un hijo?

Hermione: ehh? Se siente bien… aunque es doloroso…:S

Madame Pomfrey: A ver… Hermione… trata de pararte y con nuestra ayuda te podremos trasladar a la enfermería…

Hermione: Ay! Ay! Rompí bolsa…! Aaaaa! Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí _(sollozando) _

…………………_----------_

Harry: Allá voy, mi amor…

_Aparecí luego de unos segundos en las afueras de Hogwarts…corría desaforadamente hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo… no miraba solo corría y corría…llegue al despacho de Dumbledore…no había nadie allí…comencé a descontrolarme… mi Hermione! Donde estaría?_

……………_----------_

Madame Pomfrey: Señorita Granger… no soy partera… pero podremos hacer algo por usted…

Hermione: Yo solo quiero que Harry esté aquí conmigo! Por favor! Tráiganlo!

Ron: Amiga… sabes que eso es imposible!

Hermione: Ron! Tráelo! Y Dumbledore?

_En ese momento, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par… entraron Harry y Dumbledore…_

Hermione y Ron: HARRY¿! _(Dijeron con un rostro feliz ))_

Harry: luego les cuento! Hermione! Hermione! Como estás?

Hermione: Harry! Harry! Va a nacer! Harry! Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte! Cuanto te amo! Ni te imaginas!

Harry: Yo también… yo también… pero aquí estoy… viste que iba a volver…

Hermione: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Harry: Fuerza, Hermione! Tu puedes… seremos felices!

Madame Pomfrey: Vamos, señorita Granger! Un poquito más de fuerza… ya tengo su cabecita!

Hermione: Aaaaaaaaaaa! Harry! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Madame Pomfrey: Ya casi… ya casi…

Harry: Vamos! Un esfuercito más y listo!

_Hermione apretaba mis manos, estrangulándome…dolía… pero ella me hacía tan feliz que se lo permitía…_

Hermione: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uuuuuuuu!

_Ron se había desmayado…con razón no se oía su voz… Dumbledore lo alzó y lo acomodó en una camilla…_

Harry: Vamos… vamos! Tu puedes! Ya casi! Ya casi!

Hermione: Aaaaaaaaaa!

Madame Pomfrey: Ya está…ya está…

_Hermione respiró hondo…realmente le costaba…me sonrió y le contesté con una mueca graciosa…_

_Madame Pomfrey cubrió al nuevo Potter con una manta, luego de limpiarlo…y se lo acercó a los brazos de su madre…_

_Hermione y yo nos mirábamos y no lo podíamos creer… éramos padres…teníamos un hijo! Un mini-potter!_

_Me abalancé sobre ella y le di un profundo beso…_

………………………_---_

_4 días después…_

_Hermione había salido de la enfermería con nuestro hijo sano y salvo…_

_Esa misma tarde… nos acurrucamos los tres en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor… _

_Observábamos los ojos de la criatura… eran verde esmeralda como los míos… _

Hermione: Otro Potter encantador…

_Reí _

Harry: Es re tierno…

Hermione: Igual que tú…

_Nos besamos…_

Harry: Cómo se llamará?

Hermione: Quiero que se llame igual que tú… igual que la primera y única persona a la que amé…

Harry: Te amo, Hermi… y a ti también Harry ;) no te pongas celoso… jaja

_Quedaban dos días para volver a casa…los últimos dos días en Hogwarts…_

_Naturalmente, luego de mi aparición durante el parto…relaté mi encuentro con el falso Voldemort… y todo lo ocurrido…_

_Éste estaba escondido por alguna parte… pero solo…algún día lo volveré a ver cara a cara y sucederá lo que espero…_

_También se encontraron los cuerpos de Neville y Seamus… y se los llevaron a sus familias… las cuales procedieron a realizar un velatorio lujoso…donde todos estaban invitados…_

……………_------_

_Cinco años después… Hermione, el pequeño Harry y yo… vivíamos felices en el Número 4 de Privet Drive…_

_Hermione y Yo…al igual que Ron… habíamos conseguido el rol de Aurores..._

_El niño adoraba pasar las tardes de visita en la Madriguera con la Señora Weasley que adoraba a los niños… _

……………_------_

_Pero no todo era tan feliz… una noche…alrededor de las dos de la mañana…el pequeño Harry comenzó a llorar desesperadamente…_

_Hermione y yo… corrimos en su ayuda_

Hermione: Qué ocurre, Harry?

Harry (_pequeño_): Mamiii Papii tengo miedo!

Harry: Por?

Harry (pequeño): No se…

Hermione: Tranquilo… seguro que tuviste una pesadilla…

_En ese momento… la puerta de entrada a la casa explotó y los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron en miles de pedazos…_

Harry (pequeño): Buaaa buaaa _(llorando)_

Hermione: Oh… no! Harry que ocurre?

Harry: No lo se… quédate aquí… iré a ver… cuida a Harry…

Hermione: Ten mucho cuidado…

_Intenté abrir la puerta de la habitación… pero esta estaba cerrada…_

Harry: Alohomora!

_La puerta no abrió…_

Hermione: Harry… ven aquí con nosotros… no insistas si?

_La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente… y un ser de tez muy blanca apareció detrás de la puerta…no era ni más ni menos que Lord Voldemort…_

_Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos…_

Hermione: Harry…te amo…yo…

Harry: No…Hermione… no te empieces a despedir…

Voldemort: Qué divina! La parejita feliz… oh! Un niño! Que lindo! Jajaja qué lástima…

Harry: No No No…no se repetirá la historia, no te ilusiones ¡! (_a Voldemort_)

Voldemort: Estás acabado… aii pobre de tu hijo… quedará huérfano… Como tú… pero no! Que malo soy! Mejor… voy a matarlo en frente de ustedes…

Hermione: No! (_dejó salir Hermione un suspiro de horror abrazando cada vez más fuerte al pequeño Harry_)

Harry: Ni se te ocurra…

Voldemort: Piensas hacer lo mismo que con mi imitador?

Hermione: Harry! Mátalo… con un Avada kedabra y listo…_(me susurró)_

Harry (pequeño): Avd kebra?

Harry: Qué?

Voldemort: Oh! Ya veo que hasta tu hijo desea matarme…

Harry (pequeño): Papii este hombre es malo.

Voldemort: jajajajajajajaja (_risa macabra_)

Harry (pequeño): Mátalo papi…

Harry: Hijo! Dónde aprendiste eso?

Harry (pequeño): Mátalo papi…o no sabes hacerlo?

Voldemort: Oh! Quieres unirte a mí, pequeño Harry¿? Y mataremos juntos si quieres…

Hermione: No lo escuches, Harry, no!

Voldemort: Demasiada charla para mi gusto…

Harry (pequeño): A mí me gusta hablar! A ti no?

Voldemort: Cállate, mocoso! Jajaja se hace el valiente como su padre… y por dentro es un tremendo cobarde!

Harry (pequeño): Por lo menos es bueno! No como tú!

Voldemort: Cállate te he dicho! Crucio!

Harry: Nooo!

_Hermione con un acto reflejo esquivó el tiro…_

Harry: Yo tengo tú varita! De quien es esa!

Voldemort: Tuya estúpido! Luego que mataste a mi seguidor te la olvidaste en el suelo…idiota y todo el tiempo has utilizado la mía…parece que sin darte cuenta…

_Se me iluminó el rostro… tenía una idea…_

Voldemort: Ya bast- ¡!

_Y antes de que el mago oscuro terminara la frase…_

Harry: Avada Kedavra!

_El mago cayó al suelo totalmente paralizado…_

Harry: La varita escoge al mago, sabías? Le fuiste fiel… y ella te traicionó…

_Pero ya el cadáver no escuchaba…no sentía…_

_Yo había vencido al mago más temido de todos los tiempos… con su propia varita…_

_Tiempo después llegó la Orden… nos trasladaron a otro hogar donde allí pasamos toda la vida... disfrutando la paz…_

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bueno… aquí termina la historia… espero que les haya gustado…**

**Plis… ahora… piquen el botoncito de GO… y déjenme un review…**

**Acepto flores y tomatazos! **

**Gracias por leer…**

**SM-POTTER**


End file.
